We Made Our Own Label
by LovingLizGillies
Summary: Easter was special. Each symbolised a new step in our life, each time a new first occur. First meet, first kiss, first I love you, first time.Easter was special; and this is our story.Bade from the first meet to present and their defining moments. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious … or Jade … or Beck**

**Hey guys; just thought I'd do a one-shot for Easter and just to thank everyone again who reviewed on Undercover. Enjoy this and please review! =] xo**

**We Made Our Own Label – Bade Easter Special**

**Summary: **Easter was special. Each symbolised a new step in our life, each time a new first would occur. First meet, first kiss, first I love you, first time. Easter was special; and this is our story. /Bade from the first meet to present and their defining moments. Please R&R

**Beck's POV**

I sat at the large round wooden table, a warm and loving meal being prepared in front of me. I was twelve and this year our family friends had been invited around to share Easter with us. My mother walked out of the kitchen with a polka dot apron on, with ham, eggs, hash browns, sausages, toast and two bottles of juice bundled on a tray in her arms. My father put a napkin into the collar of his shirt and smiled at her, reaching to help her with the many delicious breakfast foods. My mother's friend Emily West sat next to my father, in an almost diagonal from me. Her curly brown hair framed her face nicely but she still looked old like everyone's mum did. Her daughter sat in front of me, a dark blue dress wrapped around her small frame, her chestnut hair fell in large curls around her face. I looked at her for a while as she scraped at the tablecloth with her fork. Her lips were pursed in concentration for such an odd thing to be doing.

"Jade" her mother cooed, tapping her hand lightly in a way that said stop it. She sighed and dropped her fork, her face sitting up on her hand. She looked over to me and took my breath away. Her eyes were like ice, beautiful orbs of blue.

The plates of food were placed down in front of me, interrupting my daze. A whiff of freshly cooked bacon and spicy sausages filled my nostrils and I sighed in delight.

"Why aren't we eating chocolate?" I heard Jade whisper to her mother in a slightly bothered tone. I suppressed a smile as Emily told her that considering they were at someone else's house, they had to spend Easter how they spent it. Her lip puckered out in disbelief and she sighed once more, staring down the large amount of scrambled eggs that was being placed onto her plate.

I shovelled down eggs, bacon, two sausages, two hash browns and a piece of toast, washing it all down with a large cup of orange juice. I sat back in my chair and put two hands behind my head, glancing in Jade's direction. I think I wanted to know her. She seemed funny; she was definitely pretty and seemed like a good person once you got past that blunt and somewhat rude demeanour she maintained. As I continued to stare at her, hopefully not creepily, I noticed other small things that she did. Whenever she picked at her food, she would bite down on the corner of her lip, how her fingers silently drummed against her fork as she chewed, how her lashes bat softly over beautiful eyes when she didn't think anyone was looking for that defensive aura she possessed. Suddenly, she looked up and the chair I was leaning back on toppled over and I hit my head on the ground.

"Beck!" my mother called, jumping from her seat and coming over to me.

"I'm fine" I assured her, picking up the chair and placing it back down.

"Are you sure?" she continued, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I murmured, half shrugging her hand off. She went back to her seat and I stole a glance in Jade's direction. A complacent smile was on her face as she picked at her bacon, I could feel my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"I'll get the eggs" I muttered, excusing myself from the table and heading into the kitchen. I heard a murmur from the table and another chair pushing back. My mother was probably coming in to discuss my behaviour a few minutes ago and how stupid it was of me to lean backwards on my chair. However, I was quite surprised when Jade walked through the door. I opened the fridge, to hide my blushing cheeks and slowly started to pile the chocolate bunnies up in my arms.

"Here" she said, coming up very close behind me. I almost stumbled backwards at the feeling of her such close proximity. She held out her arms innocently but I could see a contemptuous smirk playing on her lips once more. I handed her one chocolate at a time, never taking my eyes off hers. I had no idea how or why this moment was intense, we were handing each other chocolate for God's sakes; but I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. I turned away finally to grab the last chocolate out of the fridge, it was a heart-shaped chocolate I was going to give to my mother, and I quickly slipped it in my pocket and turned back to her.

"That's it"

"Sweet" she answered and handed me back some of the chocolate. We exited the kitchen, her curls swaying behind her. For a twelve year old she already had long toned legs which I really had to stop staring at. I walked around the table, handing my mother two bunnies, my father two, Emily one and Jade one. I sat down with the two leftover bunnies and ripped the wrapping of the first one. As we all bit into the sweetness, smiles spread across faces and my mother quickly left to turn the television on. A re-run of Friends was showing and we all laughed along, slowly ambling to the couch. My father took the large arm chair and Emily and my mother shared the large couch; leaving the smaller couch for Jade and I. I blushed slightly as I sat down beside her; she however looked completely at ease. She kicked off her sandals and I kicked off my sneakers, leaning back into the cushions. I stretched out my arms, one leaning on the arm chair, the other off behind Jade's head. She lifted her legs up and placed them on my lap and I looked down at them for a while, not understanding why I was thinking so much about such a small gesture.

Our eyes turned towards the television, Joey and Chandler were arguing over something stupid so I turned my attention gradually back to Jade. A small genuine smile was on her face as her shoulders shook a little as she laughed at the commotion on the screen. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the heart-shaped chocolate. I tapped her on the shoulder as the parents laughed loudly and she turned towards me. Her eyes met mine, her smile fading into something I didn't understand so I handed her the chocolate. She looked down at it and back up at me, her eyes glowing with … something. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled boyishly,

"You're pretty" was all I said and she lowered her head and looked up at me through thick lashes and bit her lip. It was the most adorable and beautiful thing I had ever seen, with just that look I swear she would never have to thank me for anything again.

…

Her family lived in Los Angeles, mine in Canada, she had left the next morning and I hadn't seen her since. It had been eight months and I was wondering when our families would catch up again because I had thought about her every day since Easter. Christmas was nearing; maybe she would come up again for that. I had started to take an interest in acting, I loved being able to portray someone else and make myself feel something that I wouldn't usually feel. I had gotten a few leads in community theatre plays and had been the male lead in the three school plays. I had looked online for a few high schools which majored in arts but Canada didn't seem to have what I was looking for. The only excellent places I could find were in America, one in Hollywood, L.A and the other in New York. I had asked my mother if we could move there or even if I could just move there, just to audition. She had said no, but had gotten me a video camera for my birthday which made me suspicious of her answer. I had pre-recorded an audition piece with a monologue and short song with my guitar, and was praying that one day soon she would change her mind.

A few days later, my mother told me that we would be flying down to L.A for a week or two for Christmas and staying with the West family in a beach house. I probably smiled the biggest smile I had ever mustered as I walked back to my room and hit play on my stereo. Rock music from the 70's 80's filled my ears, I was different, I know. All the other kids were listening to Usher, Chris Brown and Rihanna and I was rocking out to Bon Jovi, The Rolling Stones and Radiohead. I wondered what kind of music Jade listened to, snapping away from my delusions I began to pack for L.A, contemplating for long moments what kind of clothes to pack. I decided on mostly jeans, singlets, flannelettes just in case it was cold and a few band t-shirts. I packed two different kinds of combat boots, a pair of flip flops and a grey pair of converse.

"When are we actually leaving mum?" I called out. I hadn't actually asked when we were going, we could be leaving in a week, and I was getting ahead of myself.

"Four hours?"

"Oh, good!" I cried, smiling as I sauntered into the bathroom grabbing my comb, toothbrush, moisturiser, razor and shaving cream. Since my fourteenth birthday two months ago, I had started developing a little stubble which honestly I didn't like so I had begged for about two weeks for a razor, after a long persistence my father had complied and bought be a quality razor. I put them in a small toiletry bag and shoved them into the suitcase. I grabbed the presents I had bought for my parents out of the cupboard and placed them inside too. I went to grab Jade's present… hang on, I hadn't got Jade anything because I didn't know we were going down. Crap! I grabbed the jacket off my bedpost and slung it over my shoulders, yanked open my draw and pulled out the twenty dollar note I kept there for emergencies. I raced down the stairs and headed towards the front door.

"Beck, where are you going!" my mother called, coming out from the lounge room with the remote still in her hands. Her eyebrows were furrowed but I didn't have time for it.

"Shops" was all I said before I exited and took off at a slow jog towards the corner shops.

**Jade's POV**

I had just got home from my father's house, which I disliked greatly. He had left my mother and me when I was ten for some bimbo at a strip joint and wasn't going so well in his job. He disgusted me; I hated when people said they were committed to something but then just left once they got bored. I hated a lot of things actually, most people would say everything, but there were a few special things I liked… even loved. For one, I loved coffee, I loved how it immediately made you feel fresher and energised, and coffee has never failed me or broken its promise. I love scissors, they are exquisite tools for many things; art, cutting up things, slicing things, stabbing … people, just kidding. I love rainy days, I love how you can stay under the blankets most rainy days and I swear whenever you sing on a rainy day your voice sounds more raw and emotional. I love winter because I hate sweating, and winter pretty much promises to never let you sweat. I like when the movie I am seeing has excellent directing or actors, I like the pasta from the little shop down the road and there is one other thing. I like trustworthy people, I like people who will sit with me in silence and not feel awkward because that's the kind of person they are, I like people who don't try to be something they're not. At the moment I also like this one boy in particular. I don't know why, I just know I do. This one boy, surprisingly from Canada which originally I would have disliked, who has thick brown hair, chocolate coloured eyes and smooth tanned skin. He sounds like some ridiculous hot werewolf from that stupid Twilight series; however, he is more than that.

My mother walked into the room, crashing my train of thought with a smile on her face. I glanced up at her and she started,

"Guess who is coming down to the beach house for Christmas with us?"

I motioned for her to continue with a bored shake of my head.

"The Oliver's!" she cooed and walked backwards out of the room. "Get packing darling, we leave for the beach house tonight!"

I sighed and rolled off my dark blue bed sheets, reaching for the deep purple suitcase in my cupboard. I began to pack what I would need. I packed three dresses; a low cut red one with pleats, the same dark blue one I had worn to the Oliver Easter banquet and a black suede one with long sleeves and a lace bottom I had gotten for my birthday three weeks ago. I also stuffed in a few pairs of jeans, a Beatles and Rolling Stones band t-shirt, two black pleated skirts, three singlets, two pairs of simple wedge heels, two pairs of combat boots and a pair of sandals. I quickly grabbed my toiletries and the gifts I had gotten for my parents. I also shoved a few novels inside, if I got bored and didn't have anything better to do. We had movies and other spare books at the beach house if I _really _got bored. I lugged the suitcase down the stairs and positioned it by the front door; I put my iPhone headphones in my ears and listened to music, starting a conversation over text with my friend Cat Valentine.

_**Going down to the beach house for a week or so, can we do our little catch up afterwards?**_

_Oh have fun! And of course! =]_

_**Sweet, are you going away for Christmas?**_

_I think so! Mama might be taking Luke and me to New York for Christmas and New Year's, how exciting!_

_**Yeah, that'll be awesome. **_

_Is it just you and your mum staying at the beach house? Is the beach house near a beach by any chance?_

_**Um, no, our family friends are coming down. Cat, beach house implies 'house near a beach'**_

_Oh! Yay! Do they have kids? And, what does 'implies' mean?_

_**Yeah, they have a son called Beck who is really nice and Cat, we graduated two years ago and are going to be accepted into a prestigious school really soon. Please tell me you were joking?**_

_Oh! Is he hot! Is he cute? Have you kissed him yet? I'm so excited for you Jadey! And of course I was just joking!_

_**He is hot I guess and Cat, I have only met him once before! And NEVER call me that!**_

_Is Beck going to be your … boyyyffriieennddd?_

_**Was the elongated spelling of 'boyfriend' necessary?**_

_Very!_

_**You're pathetic.**_

_What's that supposed to mean!_

_**Oh Gosh, Cat. Beck and I aren't together; let's just leave it at that.**_

_You sooo want to be with him Jadey!_

_**Did I not just tell you to NEVER call me that!**_

_Hehe, you're avoiding the question!_

_**You never asked a question, you merely stated your opinion which I absolutely disagree with.**_

_Jadey is in denial =]_

_**Have you not been present for the past few text messages? Call me Jadey one more time and I will put you in a cage.**_

_I hate cages. Actually no, hate is too strong, I dislike cages very much_

_**I know so don't push it.**_

_Sorry Jadey!_

_**Oh. My. God. I'm leaving now.**_

_Byyyee! Tell Mr. Hottie Beck I said hello! And don't forget to kiss him! Love you Jadeykins!_

_**Don't call Beck that and I would never kiss him! Jadeykins? Really? **_

_Have fun at the beach house –wink, wink- _

I locked my phone and sighed, why do I put myself through the torture of texting that red-head?

"Jade, have you packed yet?"

"Yeah, my suitcase is at the door" I groaned, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh, well, I'm packed and if you wanted to, we can leave now?"

"Yeah sure" I answered, lifting myself off the bed and moseying down the stairs. My mother started up the car and I hoisted my suitcase into the boot. I slipped into the front seat and we started the half hour drive to the beach house. I stared out at the city, the street lights beginning to flicker on as it neared five pm. I saw the high school I was destined to start at next year, Hollywood Arts; I had auditioned a few weeks ago with a very intense monologue and Kelly Clarkson's song _Breakaway. _The principal had smiled and nodded throughout both of my audition pieces, his eyes narrowing with acceptance in the final paragraph of my monologue which had excited me beyond belief. He had given me the nod of okay immediately afterwards and I had hugged him, which was rare for me, and left with a smile on my face. Cat had also gotten accepted, which means I would at least know someone there.

…

The sleek convertible pulled up outside the colourful beach house in exactly forty minutes. I exited, pushing my sunglasses up into my hair as I noticed the sun was practically set. I lugged my suitcase up the few porch steps, slipping the keys into the door and swinging it wide open. I booked one of the bedroom's upstairs; there were two upstairs and two downstairs. My mother assumed that Emily and Mario would want the downstairs one for convenience so she took the one downstairs next to theirs. I realised as I was placing the dresses on the thin metal hangers that that meant Beck would take the room next to mine. It was separated by a bathroom and from both of our bedrooms led a long balcony overlooking the ocean side. I sauntered out to it, realising that I had just caught the last few minutes of the sun setting over the ocean. I stood there for a while, not even realising that the Oliver's had arrived and that there was someone standing behind me.

"It's so beautiful"

I turned to see Beck. He hadn't changed much, except his face was a little more 'chiselled', his hair was longer, it was a little bit Justin Bieber the way it hung almost over his eyes but his was more styled and … sexy? His arms were more muscular and he had a more defined sense of style. I could see he was looking me over, noticing the small changes in my appearance as well. He exhaled and took a few steps towards the balcony's ledge where I was leaning.

"Yeah" I replied, not realising there had actually been a good whole minute between his statement and my reply. He smiled and just kept on staring ahead.

**Beck's POV**

So many thoughts were racing through my head as she stood beside me, her ankles crossed, her weight on her elbows. Her hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes were rounder, emphasising the beauty of them. Her legs were just a little longer, her hips more defined and I longed to see her smile.

We glanced out at the ocean until the sun had completely set and all that was left was the feint crashing of the waves in the near blackness. I headed back into my room, unsure of what to say and was met by my mother hurrying up the steps.

"Dinner is ready" she smiled and I saw Jade had heard also. We went down the stairs and sat at the table. I smirked as I realised we were in the same formation as we had been at Easter.

…/

Christmas Eve was special. My mother always made the same treat; strawberries, grapes and marshmallows on a skewer drizzled with chocolate sauce. After the Wests introduced us to their own cooked-style of Turkey, I helped my mother make desert and we sat out on the porch eating the delicious deserts. It was about seven at night and the stars twinkled brightly in the sky and I still couldn't get over how you could hear the crashing of the waves from here, we had been here three nights so far and I still couldn't believe it. I decided I wanted to try something with Jade. We had spoken a little more over the past few days, watched movies and talked about novels, books and dreams. Turns out we had many things in common, she loved classic movies like Moulin Rouge, Titanic and Romeo and Juliet like me. She listened to rock music from older times and we both agreed music from that period had so much more meaning. We both enjoyed drama romance novels, sometimes fantasy and sometimes crime.

I got up from my seat and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked politely, offering my hand. I almost scowled myself; this wasn't 1970, why was I acting so formal? I quickly looked to my mother for permission and she nodded with a smile. Jade bit her lip and took my hand. We skipped down the front porch steps and walked towards the backyard because you could get through to the beach that way. I smiled largely as I realised she hadn't dropped my hand yet. She was wearing a singlet and a pleated skirt, which looked absolutely beautiful on her. Her hair was that messy gorgeous kind, her eyes glanced up at me and I almost melted. I started running through the soft sand and she giggled, yes Jade West actually giggled, as she ran along behind me towards the water. I skipped in, going knee deep and chuckled. I placed my hand on her hip and smiled smugly at her. I hummed the tune to that song from Sleeping Beauty where they are trying to find each other in the woods or something. She picked up on it and laughed, quietly whispering the lyrics as we danced in the waves slowly.

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream_

I glanced into her eyes and felt as if I was the prince in that scene, seeing that familiar gleam in her beautiful eyes that made me feel like I had known her forever. I lead her out of the water and we began to walk along the beach. We stopped right in the middle and lay down on our backs. We glanced up at the stars for I don't know how long until Jade broke the silence softly.

"Truth or dare?" she almost whispered. I sat up and so did she, smiling.

"Truth" I answered, fiddling with my thumbs as I looked at her. She looked off to the side in thought and bit her lip, Jesus she was adorable.

"What is your biggest regret?" she asked, her eyes turning back to me seriously, her hair shining a dark brown against the moonlight.

I looked down at my hands, unsure of how to answer this question because I had never actually done anything completely stupid or regretful before.

"Choosing truth" I joked and she laughed but I knew she still wanted an honest answer.

"I guess not being more involved with acting and stuff when I was in junior school" I answered honestly and she smiled.

"You want to be an actor?"

"Yeah"

"Me too" she mumbled innocently and smiled at me. That was it. That was the smile I would die to see every moment of every day. It was that smile right then that I realised something. I was slowly falling in love with Jade West, actually no I wasn't falling slowly; I was skyrocketing downwards and unsure of when I was going to crash against the bottom and then start tripping head over heels over everything she did.

"Your turn" she said adorably, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What is on the top of your bucket list right now?"

"To never make a commitment to someone that I cannot keep" she answered immediately. I was actually surprised by her answer. She wasn't a normal fourteen year old girl. That was such a mature answer; most fourteen year olds would say to be a pop star or to be on some magazine cover or something that isn't really important. However, that answer surprised me, another thing I loved about Jade, her unpredictability.

"Your turn" I murmured, inching closer to her on the sand.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I challenged, I was ready for anything … anything except what she said.

"Kiss me" she said bluntly, turning towards me with a determined and daring look on her face. It's not that I didn't want to kiss her, it wasn't that I didn't want her to kiss me … it was that I had never kissed a girl before and didn't want Jade's experience to overpower my, well, lack of it. I didn't know whether she had kissed boys before, I didn't know what she enjoyed, was I thinking too much? I decided to just shut up and lean in, praying that everything would just turn out okay. She leaned slightly too and after a few seconds of tension filled leaning our lips touched. I felt the softness of her lips on mine and swear I felt fireworks going off inside my stomach. I could see pretty stars as our kiss deepened marginally. I widened our lips and my hands went to her waist. She snaked her arms around my neck and I pushed her backwards onto the sand, careful not to break our lips apart. I didn't know if I was doing it right, I could only judge from the way she was kissing me back, and if I was judging by that – I'm pretty sure I was doing okay. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she slipped hers over my teeth. Eventually, I lifted myself off her and looked down at her with an unknown expression. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips puckered and her eyes were glowing. She bit her lip and smiled lightly up at me and I pecked her once more before lifting us both off the sand. She combed some of the grains out of her hair and brushed it off her skirt. I slapped it off my hands and took her hand in mine; pulling her closer to me so I could wrap an arm around her waist.

**Jade's POV**

Christmas Day had come already; we were leaving tomorrow afternoon, which actually made me sad. I didn't know when I was going to see Beck again. He had kissed me last night for the first time… it had also been my first kiss. I have read so many books where the unoriginal teenage protagonist gets her first kiss and she explains how she felt like butterflies had been let loose inside of her. Well, she's wrong; it is so much more than that. I felt as if I was flying when Beck kissed me and honestly, I could have done it all night to keep that feeling. It was early in the morning and turns out both of our families had the typical tradition of waking up early and opening presents. My short pyjama shorts were kind of hitched up with my black singlet but I didn't notice until Beck's eyes didn't leave my legs as I walked down the steps.

"Yes Beck, they're legs, I'm pretty sure you have a pair" I joked and he blushed deeply and hurried into the next room. Presents were slowly opened, my mother had gotten me a new pair of combat boots, a few CD's of some of my favourite artists and had wrapped my acceptance letter for Hollywood Arts in a chocolate bar wrapper to trick me. I grinned and hugged her, excited for her to open her expensive yet very much earned gift. She opened the card and was greeted by a blue and yellow piece of card.

"Jade, you didn't?"

"Oh but I did" I cooed as she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What is it Emily!" Beck's mother smiled and glanced at the gift, "Tickets to Wicked in New York! That is fabulous!"

"You can take whoever you want mum; I've already seen it with Cat so whoever you want"

"Darling, these must have cost you a fortune!" I smiled up at my mother as I noticed tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry! You deserve them!" she smiled warmly at me and hugged me tighter.

Beck was ecstatic when he found plane tickets to L.A for mid-year next year. I didn't really know what that was for but I was happy because he was. He had gotten his mother and fathers a few little meaningful gifts so everyone was happy.

"Oh, who still has a present?" Beck's father asked warmly, lifting the small box from behind the leg of the Christmas tree.

"Oh!" Beck blushed a little and took it from his father's hands. "Nothing"

I turned my head and gave him a suspicious look but all the parents had smirks on their faces, glancing between us.

"Just give it to her Beck!" his mother exclaimed and he sighed, hating the fact that his parents knew he had gotten me something. He really shouldn't have, now I feel terrible for not getting him anything. He handed me the small box wrapped in black tissue paper, I tore it slowly from the object to reveal a black satin cube. I looked at him for guidance but his eyes lay glued to the box. I opened it to a long silver chain with a small key on it. A small note was inside and I opened it, shying away from the eyes of the parents to read it.

_Now you own the key to my heart _

_-Beck_

I bit my lip and smiled at him, slipping the necklace over my head and hugging him. He kissed my hair and pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. My mother put a hand over her heart and smiled at us which if I wasn't so happy I would have rolled my eyes at. Beck's parents nudged each other and I could feel Beck tense up with embarrassment over our parents reactions.

…

There was one hour before we all had to leave the beach house. Thankfully Beck was coming down mid-year to audition for something which he still hadn't explained to me. I had persuaded my mother and his parents to let him stay with us, but it was still a long time so we decided to start writing letters to each other. Yeah, sappy, I know, but I thought it was sweet of Beck to suggest it.

…

Finally we arrived home and I could sleep in my own familiar bed. New Year's Eve was tomorrow and we weren't doing anything special so I didn't know why we didn't just invite the Oliver's to stay for longer at the beach house. I thought about the times at the beach house, Beck kissing me on the beach, his gift to me, our late night talks each night when we would sneak into each other's room and just talk until the sun came up. I think I was falling in love with him. I don't know how when I had technically only seen him twice but, I don't know, he was different from all the other boys. I hadn't taken the necklace off and I didn't intend on it anytime soon.

It wasn't long before the writing of our letters became a common thing.

_January 20__th__ 2009_

_Dear Jade,_

_I miss you already. Have you started at Hollywood Arts yet? If so, how is it? I'm sure you will blow everyone's minds._

_Love,_

_Beck._

_**/.**_

_**January 31**__**st**__** 2009**_

_**Beck,**_

_**I miss you too, and I'm saying that in spite of my hate for having to admit feelings. Hollywood Arts is fantastic, it's so different and all of the classes are incredible. There is this one acting teacher, Sikowitz, he is absolutely mental however brilliant none the rest. I know I will blow everyone's minds.**_

_**Jade.**_

_**\.**_

_February 16__th__ 2009_

_Jade_

_You can always make me laugh, even if it is in writing, haha. That's great, I hope you are having heaps of fun and of course you will babe. Are any plays being presented to your grade yet? Also, two days ago was Valentine's Day, would you be my belated Valentine?_

_Love,_

_Beck._

_**/.**_

_**February 28**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**Beckett,**_

_**Yeah, Hollywood Arts being fun is an understatement. I actually auditioned for this play two days ago, I don't whether I will get it though because it's the lead and a girl in the year above me also auditioned and she was pretty good. And, sorry for the delayed response, but yes, I would love to be your belated valentine Beck.**_

_**Jade.**_

_**\.**_

_March 7__th__ 2009_

_Jadelyn,_

_Why did you use my full name? Haha, of course you will get it – you are extremely talented and it doesn't matter who auditioned for it – I am pretty sure roles are given out for talent not age, which you undoubtedly have babe. And, thank you – I miss you._

_Beck, not Beckett._

_**/.**_

_**March 19**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**Mr Oliver,**_

_**I got the part! The older girl got understudy! Ah, Beck I'm so happy! I miss you too.**_

_**Love Jade, not Jadelyn or Jadey or Jadeykins or anything else for that matter.**_

**\.**

_March 24__th__ 2009_

_Dear the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on,_

_I knew you would get it babe! Congratulations and guess what? I'm coming up to your place next week! I cannot wait to see you_

_Love Beck. And, what about babe?_

_**/.**_

_**March 30**__**th**__** 2009**_

_**Dear the King of Cheesiness, **_

_**Thanks and I'm really excited! I can't wait to see you again, this whole letter thing is driving me crazy, as much as I love it – I just want to be able to talk to you for real, the holidays have started and I have nothing to do except wait for you – hurry up. Also, you never actually told me what you are auditioning for in L.A?**_

_**Love Jade. And … babe could work.**_

_**\.**_

_April 5__th__ 2009_

_Dear Jade,_

_I am coming up tomorrow! I don't know if you will get this letter before then but it doesn't really matter – I am so excited to see you and I feel the same. I can't rush the plane babe. For the audition, it's a surprise._

_Love Beck._

…

My mother came upstairs with a letter in her hands, a smile on her face. _Jade West – the most beautiful girl in the world _and my address was scrawled in Beck's handwriting on the front. I blushed and tried to hide my joy by rolling my eyes but my mother saw through it. I snatched the letter from her hands and tore it open. Beck was coming up this afternoon so I was happy I had received his final letter before he got here. I smiled as I read over his neat writing on the page, ran my fingers over the small love heart he had drawn after his name. A surprise? Why was the audition such a secret?

About an hour later, the letter was placed where all the others were in a box in the bottom drawer and a knock was heard at the door. I raced down the stairs and swung the door open, my mother not bothering to leave the kitchen. Beck stood before me, his hair longer once again, his face more mature and lazy grin on his face. He dumped his suitcases and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and pressing his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips and snaked my arms around his neck. I heard a click behind me and instantly pushed on Beck's shoulders to put me down. I turned to see my mother smiling widely with a Polaroid camera in her hands. Two photos shot out of it and she sheepishly handed us both one. I gave her a confused look and she huddled back into the kitchen and we both glanced down at the photo. It was actually a beautiful photo, it looked professionally taken from a good angle and we looked like those photogenic loved up couples in galleries. I smiled and took one of Beck's suitcases up to my room. The back of my desk was covered with pictures of celebrities I loved, quotes that inspired, a few shots of Cat and I, my mum and I in New York and I stuck the picture of Beck and I right in the middle. He draped his arms around me from behind and brushed my neck with his lips.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I replied, pressing my lips gently to his.

**Beck's POV**

Easter was different this year. We ate chocolate _for _breakfast, not after or before. I had gotten Jade three large heart-shaped chocolates, very similar to the first one I had given her last year. She had smiled in reminiscence of that night and kissed me gently on the cheek. Her mother went out in the afternoon with a friend and Jade decided to invite some of her friends from Hollywood Arts over for the afternoon. Her gleefulness surprised me, usually she wasn't a fan of spending time with people when she didn't have to … besides me.

About an hour later, an excited red head, a nerdy boy with an afro and an African-American boy who seemed pretty chilled out were knocking at the door.

"Jadey!" cooed the red head and jumped into Jade's arms. I laughed as Jade tensed up over the nickname and her close unwanted proximity. Andre and Robbie nodded towards her in acknowledgement and asked how her Easter had been. Everyone handed her bunnies and she smiled and gracefully accepted them, placing them all on the kitchen counter-top.

"Guys, this is Beck … my boyfriend" she half-stuttered on the last part but the smile on my face was too large for me to interrupt or even say anything.

Andre grinned and took me into a 'bro-hug'.

"Nice to meet you man"

"Yeah" Robbie complied,

"This is the hot boy you were telling me about Jade! Oh it's awesome to meet you Beck! I have heard heaps about you!" Cat exclaimed and took me into a large hug.

"Cat!" Jade whispered hoarsely, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Were you talking about someone else then?" Cat asked confused.

"No" Jade mumbled,

"So he is the hot one?" she questioned innocently, twirling hair around her finger.

"Yes" Jade answered tightly.

I came close to Jade's ear and chuckled,

"The hot one?"

"Say anything about it and I'll put you on a plane back to Canada!" she whispered threateningly,

"Yes ma'am" I sniggered, wrapping my arm around her waist. Andre and Robbie laughed along at Cat's childlike obliviousness and Jade's obvious frustration. A tight lipped smile formed lazily on my face as I took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

She grabbed two packets of chips from the cupboard, one an original Smiths packet and the other a cheesy Doritos packet. Jade poured them into two large plastic bowls and I kissed her on the cheek as we took them out to everyone. We turned the television on to the MTV channel and set it low so we could just talk. Jade draped her legs over my lap and I smiled, it reminded me of the last Easter and she smiled at me knowingly as she thought the same thing. I played with her stockings as Andre told us about the song he and another girl in his music class were writing. I listened to Jade's friends intently, honestly wanting to know them. I hadn't told Jade what my audition was for yet because, it was in fact an audition for Hollywood Arts. I didn't want her to get all excited for me going there when I hadn't even gotten in yet. I had sent in my audition piece and had been asked to meet with them. I didn't want to tell her unless I got accepted, so if I did, I'm assuming these three people would be my friends.

They were all very unique people. Andre was practically a musical prodigy; he was very chilled out and had a big heart. Robbie was hilarious, he had such a natural way of joking and threw a silent spas whenever Cat would talk to him, and it was so obvious he liked her. Cat, where to start? She was one of the loveliest and kindest people I had ever met, she genuinely cared about _everything_, she was a bit ditzy and silly but it was adorable. Jade had a very diverse group of friends and they all seemed to care about one another which was the way it was supposed to be. I cuddled up to her, my heart was still fluttering that she had introduced me as her boyfriend.

…

Easter ended and it was soon time for Cat, Robbie and Andre to go home and Jade and I to go to bed. I hugged each of her friends, called them the right names as they left and told them that we should catch up again. Jade dragged me up the stairs and I gently pushed her against the rail, her back arched against it and I leant forward and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her hungrily, my hands massaging the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around my neck. My tongue slipped over hers and I grunted a little as she kissed me back. I broke away and smiled, her face was a little flushed.

"Good night" I slowly let her go and inched into my bedroom, she blew a kiss to me as she walked into her room. I reached out and pretended to catch it and she rolled her eyes. I smiled and went into the bedroom, stripping down and pulling on my boxer shorts. I crawled into the spare room bed and almost fell asleep instantly, thinking about Jade and my meeting with the principal of Hollywood Arts tomorrow.

…

I was on the bus home from my interview with Principal Eichner, he seemed nice but I couldn't be too sure whether he was judgemental or not. Either he was an excellent actor, able to seem pleased with most things or he was genuinely contented with my interview and performances. I quickly added his contact details that he had written on a piece of paper in my phone and then slipped it back into my pocket. The bus finally reached the stop I had to get off at and I walked the five minutes to Jade's house.

_**You on your way home yet?**_

_Look outside_

I smiled as I walked up the driveway and Jade peeked from the curtain in her room. A rare smile spread across her face and the curtain slipped over the window again. The front door opened and she was standing there as my feet hit the top step of the porch. I kissed her on the cheek as I entered,

"How was your audition? Are you going to tell me what it's for yet?" she whined happily. That's an oxymoron you will never hear again.

"I think it went well"

"And it's for...?" she pushed but I grinned and shook my head.

"Ugh!" she sighed, strutting angrily to the couch and plopping down on the far side. She clicked the television on and scanned through the television guide.

"Oh my God, Moulin Rouge is on!" she cooed merrily and I stifled a laugh at her sudden mood swing. I sat myself down beside her and bent my arm around her shoulders. She placed her head on my chest, the sweet raspberry scent of her shampoo. She pulled down her red singlet over her short shorts, getting comfortable. For the next two hours we sat in silence watching Moulin Rouge, it was one of Jade's favourite movies and admittedly one of mine. As the credits were rolling, Jade had tear-streaked cheeks and her eyes were puffy from crying. My eyes were watery but I hadn't cried. My phone bleeped and I pulled it out of my pockets.

"Who is texting you?" Jade asked, playfully snatching the phone out of my hands. The name Principal Eichner caught my eye and I wondered whether she would be angry.

"Why is my principal texting you?" she questioned, unlocking the phone and going to the message tab. "Congratulation Beck, I'd like to welcome you to Hollywood Arts, you start next semester! Principal. E. What?"

"I auditioned for Hollywood Arts" I muttered, the shock of acceptance was playing up something inside of me.

"Beck!" she cooed happily as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Jade, I'm sorry!" I said, wiping away her tears.

"No, you idiot, these are happy tears!" she exclaimed, suppressing the urge to slap me across the face, she hugged me instead. "I can't believe we will go to the same school!"

"I know!" I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a while, just hugging, happy.

**Jade's POV**

Beck had to leave the next day, but he was coming back in three months for the start of Semester two at Hollywood Arts. I was so excited! I know, Jade West, doesn't really do excited … only for Beck. When he left, he said something to me that I never thought I would hear from a boy. We were standing at the airport with my mother when he took me to a coffee shop a few minutes before his plane had to be boarded. I had never had coffee before, Beck said I hadn't lived.

"Two coffees, both black with two sugars" he grinned at the waiter at the counter. He smiled and gave us a number on a ticket with Jade printed on it. I smiled at Beck for giving the order under my name and he wrapped his arm around my waist. A few minutes later the coffee was made and I took my first sip, it was actually like heaven in my mouth. The primary bitterness was torn away by the sweetness of the sugar, it was a perfect beverage. I instantly loved coffee after that. We finished our coffee and his plane number was called over the loud speaker and he dumped his cup in the bin. He took me into a hug, told me to thank my mother and then he breathed,

"See you in three months"

"Bye Beck"

He turned towards his entry gate but then quickly turned backwards once more.

"Jade?"

I looked at him with questioning eyes and his mouth turned into a smile. He jogged towards me and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you" he whispered. My heart skipped many beats and my stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies, I smiled giddily and whispered back,

"I love you too"

He beamed and then left for his plane.

…

It had been three weeks since Beck had left and I was sitting down at the table, eating dinner with my mother. I picked at the chicken curry hungrily; my mother made one of my favourite meals – it probably was because she had to ask something of me or tell me something she didn't want to tell me.

"Jade?" she started,

"Here we go" I muttered. She chewed angrily at my comment but then continued anyway.

"I've been asked to go to work in Texas for about a month and a half so you're going to stay with your father for a while"

"No" I whined, putting my fork down and looking up at her irately.

"You have no choice Jade" she said. She didn't understand how much I despised my father; the hatred had grown over the years. He was an arrogant asshole who only cared about himself and had no determination to do anything in life. He had landed a very well-paying job out of luck and had raked in truckloads of money, bought a large house and fancy car; but didn't pay any child support money to my mother. With all the leftover money he had probably bought enough booze to last him for the next ten years, however there was no doubt it would be finished by the end of this year. My mother didn't know half of this because he put on a good show when she dropped me off. As soon as she drove off down the street he would become the conceited dickhead that I knew. However, I didn't have any say in this, I had no other family in L.A and I wasn't missing school. Looks like it was to my great father's house for a while.

…

I arrived at my father's house, lugging my bag to the front door, my mother waved out the car window and smiled lovingly at me. I waved exasperatedly back towards her before knocking on the door. It opened a few seconds later, my father's slightly dishevelled appearance looking me up and down.

"How long are you here for?"

"A month and a half, it's great to see you too dad" I muttered angrily, pushing past him and beginning up the stairs.

"Humph" I heard him utter, grabbing a bottle of scotch off a cabinet and raising it to his lips. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room; everything was how I had left it which was something that didn't annoy me. I unpacked my suitcase, packed my bag for school the next day; it was two months until the term ended. There was a one week break in between and then semester two would start. Beck arrived two days before that and I couldn't wait. I didn't know how I was going to stay in this boring house for one month and a half though.

For the first week, we had probably spoken once or twice; I was expected to make my own dinner because he left for work most afternoons at five and didn't get back until late morning. The sometimes, he would work during the day and be home after dinner. At least I didn't have to endure half hour of awkward circumstances by eating dinner with him.

_**Can't you just come to Hollywood Arts now?**_

The principal said I can't start until second semester babe.

_**So? I miss you.**_

That means I can't cum until second semester. I miss you too.

_**Come***_

What?

_**It's come, not cum. **_

What's the difference?

_**Two things, cum is not grammatically correct for what you want to say and I'm sure you will be 'cumming' before second semester.**_

Oh my God Jade, you are disgusting.

_**You said it Beck!**_

Haha, I miss you babe, got to go to bed now, but we'll talk soon. Love you.

_**Love you too. Night.**_

/.

In the morning, I got up at seven, made myself a pineapple, orange, banana and coconut smoothie; I can never eat a proper meal that early in the morning. I shower quickly and put on my clothes for the day. Today is dark jeans, my black combat boots, a white singlet and a black and white striped overcoat. I curled the ends of my chestnut hair and put a touch of mascara on my eyelashes and a quick gloss on my lips. I slinked my bag over my shoulder and grabbed three dollars off my chest of drawers. Every morning I walked past the little coffee shop down the road on the way to school, Beck had gotten me addicted and … honestly, drinking coffee made me feel as if he was here.

I sipped the medium sized cup of coffee as I entered Hollywood Arts. There were students practicing dances for their classes out the front and I could hear a few students singing in the Asphalt Café to the left. I briskly went to my locker, grabbed my books for the day and finished my coffee. The day went past pretty quickly; I had two acting classes, a music theory lesson, maths class and a vocal music class. I only had about twenty minutes of maths homework to do because I had finished all other work in my classes, figures; Cat was in my maths class – obviously the source of my belated completion of school work. I walked home, thinking about what I would cook for dinner and considering writing a letter to Beck. My boots crunched against the gravel of the driveway and I slipped the keys for the house out of my bag. They jingled for a little while as I found the correct key, I shoved them inside, turned it twice around to the left and the door swung open. I shut it behind me but turned around to something completely unexpected. My father's hand slapped me across the face, hard. My hands flew out beneath me as I went tumbling to the ground. I screamed from shock and the pain that was now flooding my cheeks with red. I put my hand to my stinging cheek and looked up at him in shock.

"You and your mother left me! How could you? I was perfect for you both, you little bitches just decided to get up and leave, whenever you fucking felt like it!" he screeched, his eyes bloodshot which meant he had been drinking. I ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door, locking it. I pressed the pencil case made of tin to my cheek; it felt a little better with the chill of the tin against it. I felt tears streak my cheeks and I silently wept until I had to go to bed.

**Beck's POV**

I had texted Jade almost every day but it wasn't the same. Today I was so excited because it was finally the day we were driving down to L.A. My parents had agreed to buy a house in Los Angeles, a suburb away from the school so I could get to school easily. It had two bedrooms which meant we didn't have a guest room, my parents weren't very fond of that idea so I suggested something that had a very high chance of a no. I had suggested living in the RV we were taking down there, to my greatest surprise my parents had complied. I had spent the last week decorating the RV with my things, random signs and posters everywhere, almost everything I owned was stacked in there somewhere. I sat in the RV as my parents drove down in the mini bus. All the seats in the mini bus were pushed down to hold furniture and there was a majority of the RV taken up by small objects or expendable furniture that could fit through the small door. Slowly, I started to fall asleep as the long trip began.

…

"Beck? Beck, honey, wake up … we're here" I heard my mother say, her hands shaking my shoulders lightly. I opened my eyes and noticed immediately how much brighter the RV was, L.A was so much sunnier than Canada, gosh. (**A/N: I know it takes more than a day but let's just pretend =P sorry**) I immediately slipped my phone from my pocket and sent a text message to Jade,

_What was your address again, babe?_

_Xx, Beck_

_**227 7**__**th**__** Avenue =]**_

The text came through straight away but my eyebrows furrowed. Jade never sent smiley faces through text, that wasn't like her at all.

"How far away is seventh avenue?" I asked my mother as she was walking out the RV door.

"We are on eleventh so … that way down four streets" she said pointing to the right hand side of the road"

"I'll be back later!" I cooed, hurrying past her out the door.

"Where do you think you are-"

"I'll be back later!" I repeated, getting into a steady jog in the direction my mother had pointed. It only took about five minutes before I reached Seventh Avenue and was browsing the numbers on houses. I almost laughed at myself when I realised I hadn't even looked at my own house yet. 235, 233, 231, 229, yay 227. I glanced up at the entrance of Jade's mother's house. It was a small two storey house with a short porch overlooking a flowery garden. A large oak tree was out the front with a swing hanging from it and the driveway took up the majority of the other side. I smiled at the hominess of the house and jogged up the driveway. I took a few deep breaths before knocking lightly on the door.

"Beck!" Emily cried, taking me into a hug and ruffling my hair. I had let it grow longer again because I knew Jade liked it longer. It was now almost down to my shoulders, it fell in thick waves therefore didn't look girly.

"It's great to see you Ms. West" I said politely, breaking away from the hug.

"It's good you're here Beck" she said, suddenly a little less joyful. I studied her face, there seemed to be bags under her eyes and I could see the grey lines in her hair from stress.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly,

"Of course darling" she said unconvincingly and I didn't know what to do.

"Jade?" she called and there was no response, "Jade!" she almost screamed,

"What?" I heard Jade yell bitterly back. Jade wasn't in a good mood today?

"Come down stairs"

"Why?" she whined. I bit my lip in confusion as her mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and screaming,

"Just do it!"

I heard a crash from upstairs and then heavy footsteps thudded down the stairs,

"What do you- Beck?" Jade cried. A smile took over my face but as soon as she rushed into my arms I frowned a little. What had happened to her?

She was dressed in all black, her eyes flooded with eye make-up; her hair was now almost jet black and she was acting so … hostile.

I replaced that puzzled frown with a smile instantly, wanting to cherish this moment.

"I've missed you so much!" I said to her, hugging her tighter. I nodded in acknowledgement to her mother as Jade dragged me up the stairs. We walked into her room, well I was dragged but anyway, we walked in and everything was in the same place just … darker. Most of her furniture was now black, her bed sheets a very dark blue satin, picture frames all black, the only colourful thing I could see was that picture her mother had taken; the one I kept in my wallet.

"How are you?" I asked, it was kind of a double-sided question. I wanted to know how she was going at school and stuff most of me wanted to know what had become of her. This new appearance didn't make me love her any less, God no, but it worried me.

"I'm fine" she answered simply but I gave her a pushing look and she sighed.

"School is going great, all my friends are the same and developing careers outside as well, mum is doing well at her job but we haven't really been getting along lately because she doesn't understand … this" she motioned to the colouring and new strange objects in her room.

"Jade, neither do I" I said softly, playing with her fingers. I looked into her eyes and they weren't filled with glee and hunger like usual, they were colder and looked as if it pained her to just be here.

"I'm just growing up Beck, stop acting like my mother" she snapped and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What's wrong, tell me"

She just shook her head, "It's nothing, and I'm just tired"

I didn't believe her and I really couldn't get over how much make-up she had on her eyes. I sighed and kissed her on the cheek; I hopped off the bed and walked into her bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait babe" I ushered. I grabbed some toilet paper and ran it under the water. I put a little make up remover on it too from her bench top and walked back out. I sat down beside her again and started rubbing the make-up away from her eyes.

"I can't talk to you when I can't even see your beautiful face behind all of this" she looked up at me innocently through thick lashes and she bit her lip nervously. I wiped away the mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow from her left eye and then moved to her right eye. She suddenly looked a little scared and I was confused. The black eye make-up was finally gone from the right eye, but unlike the other eye, a bit of purple was on this one.

I wiped at it again but this time she winced and I looked at her questioningly.

"Jade, what kind of make-up is this? It's ridiculous" she winced once more as I dabbed at it and then I stopped. Suddenly, it hit me in a wave, it wasn't make-up.

"What happened to you!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Her mouth covered my mouth and her eyes were wide. They were a little swollen from my continuous dabbing of make-up remover.

"I fell down the stairs" she answered quickly. She looked half-sincere, not completely but she seemed in pain so I just let it go.

"Are you telling me the truth?" I asked seriously and she looked down to her hands.

"Of course" she looked up as she finished and pressed her lips to mine. They were hungry; she was a hot passionate mess. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist. Our kisses soon turned into a hormonal-induced hard-core make-out session. My hands fiddled with them hem of her black long sleeved shirt. She bit her lip adorably as I lifted it over her head, bringing my lips to her neck. I kissed down her collarbone and pushed her backwards onto the bed. I tightened my grip on her hips.

"Ow" she uttered sharply but gently.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you"

"No" she said quickly and pulled my face back to hers. I broke apart and looked at her, staring down to where my hands were cradling her hips. I noticed a large spot on her side that was a faded red-purple colour. I looked back to her face, noticing the exact same colour over her eye.

"Jade!"

"Beck, please just kiss me" she begged. Oh my God, now I was worried. Jade never begged, who was hurting her. I could see it so clearly now, there were bruises on so many parts of her body and was that … no! Lines lay across her wrist and I almost broke down in tears.

"Jade" I choked and I saw her begin to cry also, "Who did this to you?"

She shook her head, clamping her lips shut in fear. I pulled her close to me and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I wiped the tear running down her cheek away with my thumb and stared into her icy eyes.

"Tell me, now. Who did this to you?" I couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt and being able to do absolutely nothing about it. That's why she had been so strange when I had talked to her over text, writing and on the phone. She had seemed different but never in a million years would I guess this. Someone was hurting her and it absolutely killed me to realise I couldn't have saved her because I wasn't there.

"Jade, I'm never leaving, I will protect you … just … tell me. Who did this to you?"

She sobbed into my shoulder but then looked up,

"Daddy"

**Six Months Later**

**Jade's POV**

Easter was in a few weeks; honestly it was my favourite time of the year. It was Beck and I's favourite holiday because it was the night we first met. We had something special planned for our two year anniversary. Beck had excelled at Hollywood Arts, to my greatest surprise we had both been casted recently as the leads in the first big play of the year. The play was a spin on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and we were both super excited.

When Beck had found out about what my father had done to me, he pushed for a while to press charges but I told him not too. I knew that if I pressed charges, he would win and only hurt me more. I didn't tell my mother because I didn't want her to worry or to fall victim to his bashings either. We kind of mended our relationship when Beck got back; it was still rocky but a lot better than it had been. My mother, thankfully let me stay at Beck's house on any Thursday, Friday and Saturday night, all other nights I had to be home by seven-thirty. I went to Beck's RV pretty much every afternoon where we finished our homework by five, rehearsed parts of our play for half hour and then we'd watch a movie, play a board game or just talk and kiss for the remaining two hours. At the moment, life was perfect. I had the grades I wanted, I had the perfect boyfriend, it was just … fantastic and I didn't want anything to change.

…

"Morning beautiful" Beck whispered in my ear, pulling me closer to him. I sighed happily as I realised it was Sunday, it was Easter.

"Morning" I said, pressing my lips to his cheek. I pulled the bed sheets over me and huddled closer to him, kissing him in the darkness. He smiled against my lips and hugged me tighter. We did this for a little while until Beck gleefully jumped out of bed and ran to the other side of the RV.

"Firstly" he started, grabbing a basket from behind his TV. "Happy Easter gorgeous"

My eyes widened as he handed me a basket with about six chocolate bunnies and four round m&m filled eggs. I smiled and pulled his lips to mine. It was short but sweet; I got out of bed and grabbed the chocolate I had got Beck. I had gotten him a very large box of expensive assorted chocolate. His eyes widened as his favourite chocolate brand flashed before his eyes,

"Babe, these cost a fortune!"

"It's not like I'm going to spend the money on anyone else" I scoffed and he smiled, kissing my forehead.

We had a lazy Sunday, we watched Moulin Rouge … again and American Beauty and then Beck finally convinced me to watch Rocky, which I didn't like by the way. I hated boxing movies, Beck knew that but he just wanted to annoy me. It was four o'clock by then and we decided to actually leave the comfort of the couch.

"Let's go to Mex Banner!" Beck suddenly said, running a hand through his hair thoughtfully. Mex Banner was a prestigious restaurant in the city that only served dishes made completely of chocolate.

"Okay" I said, not bothering to argue with him because Beck had decided he wanted to go. We could always do what we had planned after a fancy dinner. I smirked as I pulled on a strapless black dress; I applied a light layer of make-up and brushed out my curls. Beck got changed into dark quality jeans and a grey button up shirt.

The car ride was silent besides the music, we were blasting out Colourful Mind by Broken Iris, and it was my favourite song at the moment. It felt like within seconds we had pulled up outside of the esteemed restaurant. We ordered a choc fudge sundae to share and two coffees, both black with two sugars. I smiled as Beck ordered, knowing exactly what I wanted already. We ate slowly, putting pieces of fudge into each other's mouths. I didn't snap at the waitress for staring at Beck once, probably because he didn't give her one ounce of attention. Okay, I snapped once but it was completely appropriate.

Her thin figure skipped over to our table, her blonde probably artificially straightened hair flew around her caked make-up face.

"Can I get you anything else honey?" she asked, putting her hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Another waitress" I muttered, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking me up and down

"Oh go powder your nose skank" I said, narrowing my eyes at her and Beck tilted his head to one side,

"Babe… was that really necessary?"

"Who does she think she is calling _you _honey?" I screeched in a hushed tone. He smiled and shook his head, turning back to the sundae. I mean, it worked; she didn't come back to our table so who cares.

We left shortly afterwards, leaving a quarter of the delicious sundae unable to be eaten on the table. Beck took my hand and chucked forty thirty dollars to the waiter, nodding at him to keep the change.

We got home and I began to button Beck's shirt as we entered the RV. His lips found mine and we toppled playfully onto his bed. He shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and rolled over so I was on top of him. His tongue traced my lower lip and his hands massaged the small of back. His hands slowly came up to my shoulders and ever so leisurely undid my dresses zip. He pulled it in one long motion over my head and hugged me once more. We rolled over again and his lips brushed along my jaw bone, finding that spot on neck. He kissed hungrily over my neck and collar bone, the butterflies in my stomach swarming like wildfire. I unzipped his jeans, getting straight to the plan really. We were both turning sixteen this year so … it wasn't too bad I guess. I mean, does it really matter how old you are? As long as you actually love the person … right? Actually no, I don't care what you think, that's how it is in my mind. He slipped his jeans down his legs, we were both now just in our underwear. He moaned as he pressed his body against mine and I kissed his neck. His hands cupped my breasts and I took in a few sharp breaths as he massaged them. Our kiss never broke. He unclasped my bra and it slid down my shoulders, I bit my lip a little embarrassed but he just looked at me with adoration. I stripped out of my underwear and Beck's eyes went wide.

"You're beautiful" was all he said before he slipped out of his underwear and pushed his body against mine. He teased my entrance and after a nod from myself, entered. It hurt initially but the pain soon became pleasure. He grunted sexily in my ear.

It was perfect.

…

Easter has been perfect every year since. It was our last year out of high school, both of us had been accepted into an elite New York Musical Theatre Academy which was probably one of the best things to ever happen; we left at the end of the first semester term to get a head start. First term ended in like two weeks, whoa. Beck's mother was super excited for us, as was mine. They had even bought us an apartment with the money they wouldn't have to spend on second semester at Hollywood Arts. It was a small sixth level condo in the heart of the city and we were ecstatic. We left the day before Easter which meant we would spend Easter in our first apartment together. Just another thing to add to our first's on Easter.

…

I smiled to Beck as we put our suitcases in the hands of the flight attendants and took our seats on the small jet. We snuggled up as we flew off to our new life in New York. I smiled, a rare smile I saved for Beck and these sort of amazing circumstances. He kissed me on the forehead and handed me the coffee he had bought me. Nothing had changed really; we were still the same couple we had always been. Beck was the chilled, sweet and sexily brooding guy he had been raised to be who dated the bitter but adorably lovely girl behind the exterior Goth girl with jealous issues. I hated labels but we had practically made our own.

Beck and Jade. Jade and Beck. Whenever I thought of the name Jade I associated with Beck, vice versa, that's the way it had always been and that's the way it will always be.

Happy Easter Losers, Love Jade.

**Hope you enjoyed! That was my first one-shot, could of made it into a story haha but anyway. PLEASE read and review because I worked really hard and think it's kind of cute, if you made it to the end haha. **

**Thanks guys, first chapter of the sequel will be up ASAP. Xoxo. **


End file.
